Of All The Stupid Things
by grungekitty
Summary: "Danny had told her he was giving her new supplies he'd need during patrolling. Sam had expected a new weapon, form of communication, or scanner to track ghost with. She was not expecting Danny to hand her, of all things, a toothbrush and tooth paste." Set anywhere after TUE and before Danny reveals. (My first DP fic...Be gentle.)


**So…..Danny phantom fic….**

**This is new….**

**SO SUE ME!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

"Danny, what's this?" Sam asked, puzzled at the objects he just handed her.

Danny had told her he was giving her new supplies he'd need during patrolling. Sam had expected a new weapon, form of communication, or scanner to track ghost with. She was not expecting Danny to hand her, of all things, a toothbrush and tooth paste.

"You said this was something you'd need on patrol from now on." Sam skeptically said.

"Yeah! I know!" Danny said, throwing his hands up in defense. "It seems a little silly."

"A _little_!?" Sam almost shouted.

The glowing boy before her, floating barely a foot off the ground in the cold night air, held a look of shame and annoyance.

* * *

"Have you been flossing?"

Danny could swear that was a loaded question. What kid his age answered yes to that!?

"Uuuummm….." Danny stalled, not wanting to give his shameful answer.

The bright dental assistant's look turned from happy and friendly to annoyed and scornful.

Danny looked at the floor listening to a long lecture about the importance of dental hygiene, specifically, flossing.

Most _normal_ kids his age couldn't find the time to floss. How was he supposed to make time for flossing when he was fighting ghost 24/7!? He barely got enough sleep to function!

Not that he could share his defense with the dental assistant, so instead he settled for small "I know"s and "I'm sorry"s while she prattled on.

Danny tried to remember the last time he had found the time to do more than pop a few breath mints in.

Dread filled his stomach as he realized the answer. He _really_ wasn't looking forward to his x-rays.

* * *

"So with all the ghost fighting…I haven't been…taking the _best_ care of my teeth." Danny shamefully trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck as he always did when he was anxious.

"DANNY!" Sam yelled, scaring a nearby cat.

"Please don't lecture me!" Danny groaned.

He'd already had enough of that.

Danny cringed at his mother's harsh words echoing through his mind suddenly. She had not been happy when she had seen the condition his teeth were in. Danny was probably lucky he didn't spend the night in the Fenton Stockades.

"You can't do that!" Sam said, quieter as she remember that she was talking to the ghost boy in an alleyway at eleven pm, and it probably would be best to not gain any attention.

"I know, at that's what those are for." Danny motioned to the supplies he had handed Sam earlier in the conversation. "Jazz said I could probably just do it while patrolling if we add these to our supplies."

"Water?" Sam asked simply.

"The parks water fountain still works at night, and it's not like I don't pass it at least eight times a night." Danny explained.

Sam thought of any other hiccups he could run into in his plan, as she always did.

"As long as you don't mind me spitting in the dirt, this is all we need." Danny said, almost reading her mind.

"This isn't too bad an idea." Sam smiled after her hiccup search came up with no real problems, short of maybe a choke hazard, but that was what intangibility is for.

"Well duh, it's Jazz's!" Danny laughed.

Sam then shoved the objects into Danny's hands.

"Now brush 'em till they're as white as your hair, I'm going to see what's keeping Tucker." Sam said as she turned away.

Danny pouted slightly at her aggressive approach, but he supposed that it was probably the best thing for him as he squeezed light teal goo onto the bristles of his toothbrush.

* * *

**So, I thought of that while brushing my teeth.**

**I thought, if Danny barely has enough time to sleep, when is he brushing his teeth?**

**I know I cut that out when my life got too stressful for me to function, and that's with a normal life!**

**(Not saying that's a good idea BTW. Seriously screwed myself over with that. Don't do it kids!)**

**So that was my first Danny phantom fic.**

**Hope you all liked it.**

**Reviews are very welcome. (Every review gives me a smile, if not, more.)**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
